symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny "The Toxic Touch"
|Occupation = Spectre}} Penny, "the Toxic Touch" 'is one of the Spectres that serves Jakyll and one of the main antagonists of Gunvolt Chronicles: Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV. Description Penny is an Adept in possession of the "Acid Glands" septima in which her body secretes an acidic mucus capable of dissolving both metal and organic materials. This mucus can also contaminate other bodies of liquid, turning them into the same acidic substance, and gives her body some immunity to most acid and base chemicals.'' Because of the dangerous conditions of her septima, Penny grew up in confinement from society, spending most of her days alone toying with her mucus. Eventually, for unknown reasons of curiosity, she developed a habit of ingesting toxic chemicals, which inexplicably made the acidity of her mucus more potent. However, the constant ingestion of dangerous chemicals had negatively warped her mind, turning her into an eccentric and maniacal shell of herself. She now finds pleasure in playing games with her mucus, regardless if others get hurt. Penny'' was eventually placed in a high-security, acid-proof prison cell where her mucus would have no effect. However, Jakyll saw potential in her and helped orchestrate her escape in order to recruit her into the Spectres.'' Personality Stage '''Chemical Laboratory “Within a laboratory that toys with dangerous chemicals, an Adept with corrosive abilities has flooded the complex with her acidic water. The facility now serves as her personal playground.” Powers and Abilities As a human attuned to the septimal stage of the Lifewave, Penny wields the septima called Acid Glands, which allows her to manipulate an acidic mucus that her body is capable of secreting. This mucus that she secretes is a notably sticky and slimy green substance capable of dissolving any organic or metal material it comes into contact with. The mucus also flows within her body and gives her a sort of immunity to acidic and base chemicals that come into contact with her skin or that she ingests. However, this does not prove to protect her cerebral areas as the chemicals still deteriorated her mental state and capabilities. Her mucus also has a side effect of contaminating other liquid bodies, altering the acidity to match that of the mucus. Although, this contamination is only limited by the amount of mucus Penny can secrete per hour, thus it has no effect on mass bodies of water like the ocean. Nonetheless, this dangerous side effect still proves lethal in smaller bodies of water, such as pools or lakes, turning them into uninhabitable, toxic pits. Skills * Gunk Shot '''- Penny’s standard attack where she fires three acid shots either on the ground or in midair. * '''Toxic Leap - Penny leaps across the battlefield leaving several acid blobs in her wake which then fall across the field. * Acid Bath - Penny jumps into the acid pool underneath the arena and quickly swims left to right, generating a large wave of acid behind her that grows taller as she travels. * Acid Volley - Penny creates a large ball of acid goo that she hurls onto the battlefield and which explodes when it touches the ground. This acid ball will also split into two smaller balls and will leave puddles of acid wherever they land, making the terrain dangerous. * 'Meltdown '- Penny's SP skill: Penny twirls above in midair to form a swirling mass of acid around her. She then proceeds to launch explosive balls of acid goo onto the arena below. ** "Swirling'' chaos and corrosive waters / The toxic maelstrom burns away the / world to an age of ruin. Meltdown!''" Trivia * Each Spectre is inspired by C. S. Lewis's Seven Heavens. Penny is inspired after the first planet, Luna. * Penny's design is based off the frog. * The names of the Spectres are derived from various horror fiction monsters. "Penny" is derived from Stephen King's Pennywise. Category:GVfanb Category:Adept Category:Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Custom Character Category:OC